Birthdays and Mini Golf
by Phantom of a Rose
Summary: Summer is almost over and it's Blaine's birthday - Kurt has a night planned to celebrate, leading to fun summertime shenanigans. Fluffy with a side of fluff.


The summer was quickly drawing to a close and Blaine was dreading it. Coming to an end was all the time he and Kurt could spend together, interrupted and not separated by miles. Soon, however, Kurt would be on his way to New York and Blaine would miss him. After NYADA's rejection, Kurt quickly bounced back and decided he would go to New York anyway and work until applying for schools in the Spring. It was better this way - he was still following his dream, just in a different way than he thought he would. Blaine was proud of him.

It didn't mean he'd miss him any less.

Since the summer was almost over, it meant something else: Blaine's birthday was even closer. He was turning 18, which was both strange and exciting. For weeks Kurt has been telling him that he had a "fantastic" time planned for him, which also made him excited and nervous.

Which is how Kurt ended up picking him up early the evening before his actual birthday (he'd be spending his actual birthday with his parents as soon as they were back in town tomorrow afternoon).

"I can't believe you haven't spilled what we're doing yet," said Blaine was Kurt lead him to his Navigator, opening the passenger door with a small bow. Blaine chuckled and pulled stepped inside, another nervous spike bubbling in his stomach. "You aren't usually the best at keeping secrets."

"What can I say?" asked Kurt. "I've gotten better. Besides, I wanted to really surprise you."

It was only ten minutes before they were pulling into the parking lot of the new Italian place in Westerville. "Because Breadstix is far too cliché," said Kurt dryly as Blaine looked over to him with a questioning expression. "And they sing to you on your birthday. I can't take that sort of embarrassment, even second hand."

There is a bit of a wait, but soon they are shown to a small booth by the hostess and begin to pour over their menus. "It's amazing here," said Blaine, looking around the room after a moment. The whole theme is very retro with old movies playing on the television screens and records on the walls. "Thanks for this, Kurt. It really was a surprise."

Kurt smiles over his menu, looking like he's trying to hold back laughter. "Oh it's sweet how you think this is the only part of your birthday surprise."

Blaine is about to open his mouth to ask what _else _Kurt has in mind when someone passes by the table, pausing for a moment. "I'll be right with you guys," said the waiter with a short nod before moving by them. Blaine's eyes follow him with surprise.

"Wow."

"What?" asked Kurt, looking up and following Blaine's gaze, looking over his shoulder in the process. "_Oh_."

"Holy arms, Batman," said Blaine under his breath, making Kurt snicker across from him. He turned back to the table and bit his lip.

"He's attractive," said Kurt quietly.

"That's an understatement."

The waiter came back a minute or so later, an easy smile on his face. "Hey guys. I'm Josh and I'll be your server. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Just water," they said at the same time and he nodded, leaving and coming back within a few moments (Kurt and Blaine made eye contact and giggled as soon as he left like a pair of girls).

"Oops, I'm so sorry," said Josh as he sat down the waters. One of them had been tilted, some water falling on the floor and splashing on their legs. The cold water felt nice on Blaine's bare ankle and calf.

"It's just fine," said Blaine, biting his lip and looking over to Kurt, who had his hand in front of his mouth to keep from laughing. Josh had bent down, taking a rag and mopping up some of the water on the ground. He resisted the urge to stare too long and instead looked at Kurt.

They ordered and Josh, who was actually seemed quite nice as he exchanged the usual waiter-costumer banter with them, took their menus. "God, if they hired him just because he's attractive, they did a good job," said Kurt, his voice low.

"Oh, they so did," said Blaine. "And he knows it. He probably has tables of girls fawning over him all the time."

"Think of the tips," teased Kurt.

"You mean like the one we're going to end up giving him?" asked Blaine and they laughed together.

The rest of the night was spent playfully flirting, _together_, with the handsome waiter. If Josh realized that he was being flirted with and ogled by two gay men (who were actually together) he didn't seem to mind. "I can't decide if he's even gay or not," said Kurt once, near the end of their dinner. "He either is or he's just really, really comfortable with it all."

"No idea," said Blaine. "Either way, there is no way he's single."

"Duh."

After almost stuffing themselves with food - it was much better than Breadstix - they split a chocolate cookie sundae, which was absolutely devoured. Josh came and placed the check on the table, which Kurt grabbed before Blaine could reach for it.

"Don't tell anyone," said Josh playfully. "But I took off the sundae. I heard you mention a birthday, so it's on the house." Then he _winked_.

"Oh," said Kurt, dumbstruck for a moment. "Thank you so much."

"You boys have a great night," he said, clearing the rest of the plates from their table and walking away.

"So gay," said Blaine.

"That's what I'm choosing to believe anyway," he said as he pulled out his card. He left a healthy tip. "Now let us move on to phase 2 of your birthday surprise," he said as he stood, reaching out for Blaine's hand.

"Golf and Stuff? You brought us to Golf and Stuff."

Blaine looked at the sign in awe as Kurt turned into the parking lot. It had grown dark a while ago and the lot didn't seem to be that full at all, being both later and a Thursday night.

"I thought you might like it," said Kurt sheepishly as he parked. "Do you?"

"This is only the best night _ever_."

Kurt laughed and turned off the car. "Good. I got this package where we get three rides, a game of golf and four tokens for the game room. That way we can do a little bit of everything. I'm even prepared and wore comfortable jeans and a shirt in which I can move around with more ease."

"I'm still beating you at laser tag," said Blaine as he shut his door and walked to Kurt, arm coming around his waist.

"That might be true," said Kurt. "But it's your birthday, so I guess that's okay."

Inside they go up to the counter and get a green paper bracelet from a teenager working behind the counter. They look around the arcade, bright lights flashing and different tones and beeps coming in all directions. There are only a small handful of people around. Some little kids and another couple, a girl and a boy around their age laughing as they play a claw game.

"Let's go outside first," said Kurt. "Do the rides and then golf? After that we can use our four tokens in here."

"Laser tag first?" asked Blaine, reaching over to grab his hand as they walked outside.

"Of course."

There was only a group of about four kids in front of them, the youngest five or so and the eldest maybe eleven. Kurt could see a pair of parents sitting off to the side at the benches nearby. Blaine and Kurt leaned against the bars of the line, waiting for the party inside the laser tag room, a huge inflatable maze, to leave. They talked for a few minutes until they left, looking happy and breathless and putting their shoes back on after handing the laser guns to the attendant. The group in front of them went next. It was ten minutes later when they left and it was their turn.

The attendant told them to take off their shoes (this took Kurt a bit longer than Blaine, who stood barefoot, waiting with barely contained excitement for him) and then handed them the guns, instructing them how to use them.

"Always keep your fingers here, in front, on these metal circles," he said. "And obviously pull the trigger here and aim for the other guns' lights."

Blaine slipped inside the inflatable room first, slipping away with a flourish before Kurt could even completely get in. He looked around the almost completely dark room, only a few glow strips on the floors and flashing lights to light the way, and took off down one of the walkways. His eyes scanned as he held his gun close to his chest.

"Aha!"

Blaine came out of nowhere, the sound of his gun going off as it hit Kurt's. Kurt's own gun made a dying sound and a voice came from it softly, "you're hit!" and his yellow light turned to red.

Kurt cursed and dodged, too late, behind a wall. He waited a few seconds before his gun recharged and the yellow light returned. He looked around the corner, not seeing any sign of Blaine. He walked out cautiously, more alert this time.

Blaine appeared again and Kurt raised the gun, trying to hit Blaine's. He wasn't able to, his own gun dying once more. Blaine almost skipped away, laughing.

"Hey!" said Kurt, hoping the gun could recharge faster. He looked through small windows cut in a few "walls", trying to find him again. His gun recharged and he saw him, hiding in a corner. Kurt lifted it, trying to hit his gun, but the sound of one shot alerted Blaine and he turned, firing a few times and hitting Kurt's gun.

He smiled across the room, then ran down another hall.

"Why are you so good at this!" shouted Kurt, trying to run after him.

"Practice!" called Blaine. Kurt followed the sound as his gun came back to life. "And Cooper was way too good for a while. I had to keep up." He laughed and Kurt rounded the corner and they shot at each other before both of their guns went dead. Kurt exclaimed in success, ducking behind another wall.

Kurt lost track of Blaine for a while after his gun recharged. It was too quiet and he walked around, trying to spot him.

Then, quick as lightning, Blaine appeared at his side and pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek. He started in surprise. Then Blaine took a step back, fired his gun at Kurt's, which died, and ran away.

"You play so dirty!" shouted Kurt in shock. "That's - Blaine Anderson! I can't believe you!"

"All's far in love and war," came Blaine's voice.

They ran around the room, firing off a few more shots and laughing until their guns died completely, saying "game over". They exited the room, breathless and holding on to each other. They handed over the guns and the attendant checked the scores, declaring Blaine the winner.

"Of course, he cheats!" said Kurt as they walked over to their shoes.

"Did not! I just couldn't resist," countered Blaine.

"Well come on, let's go over to the go carts next," said Kurt, pulling him by the wrist to the rounded track.

"So I can beat you at something again?" teased Blaine.

"Oh please," said Kurt. "It's so on."

Kurt and Blaine stepped into separate cars, buckling up and waiting for the attendant here to power up each car. Kurt's legs were a uncomfortably squeezed in the short car, but he made it work. As soon as the green light lit up in front of them, both of them were off.

Blaine pulled in front of Kurt at first, but Kurt was in front of the other two people on the track. Kurt could hear him laughing as he pulled in front and rounded the first turn. Once they had gone around the track once, Kurt began to get a feel for each turn. For example, during the second turn, you had to let off the gas a bit or you'd go out of control.

There was barely half a car's length in between them and halfway through the next lap Kurt was gaining on Blaine. Finally he pulled up closer to him, calling out his name. Blaine looked back, surprised, and Kurt took the opportunity in the third turn to pull up next to him and then slammed on the gas, passing him completely.

For the rest of the race Blaine kept trying to pass him, but soon Kurt pulled so far in front of him Blaine couldn't keep up. They pulled into the pit as soon as the red light on the track came on. Kurt was already out of his seat when Blaine pulled up with a pout.

"You passed me," he said.

"Yeah I did," laughed Kurt, reaching out his hand after Blaine had unbuckled his seat belt and helped him from the low car. "Your _face_."

"That's so rude," said Blaine, his pouting lips becoming more pronounced. "My car was totally defective."

Kurt laughed again, pulling him away from the track. "Yeah, sure it was," said Kurt dryly. "See, this is how you get when I win. It's adorable - almost."

"Let's go on the bumper boats next for our last ride," said Blaine finally, walking toward the large pool with inflatable boats.

"Let's see if you're better driving those than the go karts," teased Kurt.

Since the whole place was so empty anyway, there wasn't any wait for the bumper boats. Kurt climbed into a green one carefully and Blaine got into a nearby yellow boat. The attendant unchained them from the wall and sent them on their way.

There was a large controller between their legs in the boats with two levers and buttons. One you pushed down and turned to turn and spin the boat in whatever direction you wanted. The other, Kurt slowly realized, was a squirter.

It took both of them a few moments to figure out how to work the controls and they moved toward the pull and two a second of maze like waterways at the other end.

Blaine's boat suddenly bumped into Kurt's, causing him to move forward slightly. He looked back at Blaine, who had a wide grin on his face.

"I am going to get you _so _wet," he said.

"Don't you _dare_," said Kurt.

Then Blaine pushed the button on the lever for the squirter. A long stream of water went up in an arch and toward Kurt, just missing him. They were too close at the moment. Kurt began to try to angle his boat away from Blaine and, in the process, ran right into the line of fire.

"Oh my god!"

The slightly cold stream of water felt almost nice on the hot summer night, but was completely soaking the back of Kurt's shirt. Blaine laughed behind him and continued to go for him.

Kurt turned his boat, pushing his own squirter, nailing Blaine right on the side of the face. He spluttered in surprise, eyes closing. Kurt drove his boat into the maze and Blaine followed.

Both of them fought dirty in the ten minutes that followed. The stream of water could reach for quite a long time if you kept up with the target and by the end their faces and shirts were completely soaked. They pulled back into the dock after a buzzer sounded, clumsily getting to their feet and back on ground.

"I'm so wet, oh my god," said Kurt, feeling uncomfortable. "I can't believe you."

"You didn't say not to!" laughed Blaine, who had reached up to untie his bowtie and unbutton the top few buttons to hair it out. Drips of water pooled down his face and chest.

"It's stupid how much like a sexy commercial you look right now," groaned Kurt, looking away from Blaine, heat in his face rising.

"Oh yeah?" said Blaine, dropping his voice. Kurt reached out and playfully pushed him.

"Blaine! Public, _family _place!" he said. "Come on, let's go dry off some and then go play mini golf."

They slipped into the bathroom and dried off as much as they could before going back outside and picking up their putters and golf balls. Blaine frowned as he was handed a shorter putter than Kurt and then sent him a look. "Not a _word_," he said.

"No words here," said Kurt lightly.

They picked one of the two courses, the one with almost no one on it, and began.

"Just a warning," said Kurt, leaning down to put the golf ball in front of the first hole. "I don't think I've played this for over ten years. I'm probably pretty bad at it, so this might just be another game of laser tag."

"Aww, I'm sure you'll be fine." Kurt held his putter in front of him, putting it just behind the golf ball. Blaine hesitated for a moment and then stepped closer. "…although, if you want me to show you how to do your putting stance, I can totally do that."

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to smile too widely at how adorable and obvious Blaine was. "Yes, that would be nice."

Blaine's grin was huge as he sat his putter down and stepped up behind Kurt. His hips bumped against Kurt's ass and he tried not to make a sound, but the fact that they were this close and in public was actually very - exciting. Blaine's arms came around Kurt's front, reaching down gently to grasp Kurt's putter.

"Put your hands where mine are on the club," said Blaine, his breath tickling Kurt's neck and making him shiver. They were both still wet from the bumper boats and Kurt could feet the water from Blaine's shirt soaking through his back. Kurt did as Blaine said, his hands resting over Blaine's. "Now…part your legs a bit…"

Kurt couldn't hold back the laugh at that comment. "Really now?" he asked, voice low and suggestive.

"Yes." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck. "Now does that feel comfortable?"

"It does," said Kurt.

"Okay, so pull it back just a bit - this one is a very easy hole so it doesn't need that much force. Okay, good - go."

Kurt and Blaine pulled the putter back just so and then pulled it back. The golf ball rolled forward, straight toward the hole - a hole in one.

"Yes!" they said together, springing apart and facing each other. "I knew you'd be good at this," said Blaine. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Your turn," said Kurt cheerfully.

Blaine also sunk a hole in one and they quickly moved to the next hole, holding hands because they could.

Kurt lined up the golf ball on his own this time. The second hole was just slightly more difficult. He judged the distance and gave it a good amount of force so it bounced off the side and went right into the hole. He jumped, a surge of pride running through him.

"And you thought you were bad at this," teased Blaine.

"Sush and golf!" laughed Kurt, walking to the side.

Blaine did a similar stance to Kurt and let the putter it the ball. It bounced a few times, falling short of the hole. Blaine frowned and walked across to the ball, sinking it in after the second try.

"Not bad," said Kurt cheerfully. "Come on - next hole."

The next one was, of course, a little bit harder. There was a sharp angle and around the hole was a raised mound. Kurt concentrated on this shot a bit longer and hit it quite close to the hole, though not getting over the mound. Blaine hit his own, but there wasn't enough power behind it and it didn't get past the first turn.

Kurt went again, giving it enough power to get over the mound and into the hole. Blaine had to hit it another three times - once to get it past the turn, then two more times to get into the hole, since the ball went over the mound and over on the other side.

"This one is so weird," said Kurt.

"Hmm," said Blaine as he leaned over to get the ball out of the hole. "I guess - you still got a hole in two."

"Luck," said Kurt as the moved to the next hole. This one had even more turns and an obstacle just in front of the hole. Kurt hit this ball in after three tries - while it took Blaine six.

"This is stupid," huffed Blaine. "You said you were bad!"

"I guess I didn't realize…." Kurt trailed off. "Are you like, mad?"

"No - I just didn't realized I sucked so bad," said Blaine as they neared the next hole. "This is _embarrassing_."

"Come on," said Kurt, bringing his arm around Blaine's waist. "This is just for fun. It doesn't matter how good or bad someone is. We're here together."

Blaine looked over at him with a soft smile. "Yeah. I guess. Come on, let's keep going."

The trend of Kurt being good at mini golf continued, as Blaine progressively got worse. He didn't mind as much anymore, however, as they talked and joked between swings and teased each other when they did a bad put. More than once Blaine gave up, reaching down and putting the ball into the hole. "I won!" he exclaimed, as if it wasn't "cheating."

"Yes, you did," said Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"I don't know why I'm so bad, though," said Blaine as he leaned up against his putter as Kurt got ready to put at hole 12.

"Well you're ridiculously good looking, sing like a dream and a ninja at laser tag," said Kurt after hitting the ball and getting it pretty close to the hole. "Maybe being good at mini golf, on top of all of that, is just too much to ask for."

"But you're ridiculously good looking, sing like an angel and are good at go karts and fashion - add golf on top of that and you are just too good," countered Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Keeping score now?"

"Yes - we have to see if our talents even out, of course," said Blaine.

"Shut up and hit the ball, Blaine," said Kurt teasingly. He bumped Blaine with his hip and he stumbled forward, looking back with a mock glare. He sat the ball down and then stood parallel to it, getting into a stance.

A stance that was completely and utterly _horrible_. On purpose.

Blaine's feet were too far apart and pointed slightly inward. He held the putter too far down. He looked over at Kurt with a wide grin as Kurt laughed at him. To top it off, Blaine pushed his ass out too much, waving it in front of Kurt.

"Oh, nice stance. Real attractive," laughed Kurt.

"I thought so," said Blaine. He hit the ball, barely trying. It didn't move very much at all, not even making it over the small incline. "Nailed it!"

Kurt walked over, reaching down and smacking Blaine's ass lightly. Blaine jumped and turned around. Kurt winked. "Me too." Blaine grinned and grabbed Kurt's wrist as he turned to walk away, pulling him closer and bringing their lips together with a smack.

"_Blaine_," said Kurt, breathlessly pulling away after a moment. "What are you - we're in -"

"No one's around," whispered Blaine against his cheek. He pressed a few kisses down to his neck. "Everyone is on the other side of the course. It's dark. No one can see." He brought his lips back up to press another searching kiss against Kurt's. Kurt surrendered, bringing his arms down around Blaine's waist after he dropped his putter. His hands dipped lower, cupping Blaine's ass and pulling him closer, flush against each other.

"I think we should wrap up this game," said Kurt, his voice lower as he pulled away from Blaine again after a minute or so. "Get our tokens and then go back to your place. How does that sou-"

"Yes," said Blaine quickly. He pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips and reached down to get his fallen putter. He grabbed Kurt's as well, handing it to him with a dopey smile.

They by passed the next few holes, holding hands and skipping to the finale hole where they turned in their golf balls. Then they went back to the main building, turning in their putters and then going to the counter and showing the woman their wrist bands and getting the four tokens that came with the package.

"What do you want to do?" asked Kurt as they walked in the maze of games.

"Um…" Blaine looked around, eyes landing on a claw game. "Oh my god!" He ran toward the machine, wide childlike eyes as he stared into it, hands and nose against the glass. "Kurt. It's a stuffed giraffe - with _bowties_."

Kurt walked up behind him, looking into the game with mild surprise. It was actually a medium sized stuffed giraffe with not one, but _three _bowties tied around the long neck, each a different color: red, blue and yellow.

"That's actually adorable," said Kurt. He looked over to Blaine, who was still staring at it with wide eyes. "I'm going to win that for you. Scoot over a bit."

Blaine looked at him with an expression of pure joy and moved out of the way with excitement.

The giraffe wasn't deeply wedged under other stuffed animals, Kurt noted as he began to survey the toy and how he should go about trying to get it. It was in the center of the machine, on it's side and two legs under the other toys. Since the neck was so long, he could probably do it.

The game was two tokens for a turn so Kurt started, angling the claw and trying to get the toy. The first time it didn't move it at all, the claw not getting a good grip on the neck. Kurt went lower the next time, more toward the body and the end of the neck. This time it was lifted slightly, bringing the legs out from under the other toys, but ultimately fell from the claw. Kurt groaned.

"I'm going to get more tokens," said Kurt, grabbing his wallet and pulling out a few ones.

"You can use mine," said Blaine, holding out his hand with his tokens.

"Those are yours," said Kurt. "You can play something else - after I win this toy."

Kurt returned with another eight coins. Each try lifted the giraffe, just short of getting it into the drop. On the third try, with just another two coins left, the claw lifted the giraffe again and Kurt held his breath as it moved to the side of the machine, dropping into the hole.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. Blaine let out a "woo!" and brought his arms around Kurt, hugging him close with a laugh. Kurt reached into the game and pulled out the giraffe. He handed it to Blaine with a wide smile. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you, Kurt," said Blaine, handling the stuffed animal like it was a prized possession.

They moved on to another game, ski ball, and Blaine won about 20 tickets in all. He brought them up to the front and selected a blue plastic ring. He turned to Kurt and presented to him.

"You're a piece of work, Blaine Anderson," laughed Kurt as he held out his left hand. Blaine moved the small ring on Kurt's ring finger, leaning down to kiss his palm. "Come on," said Kurt, pulling Blaine toward the exit. When they were far away from the few people left in the room he leaned over as they walked to the parking lot, pressing his mouth against Blaine's ear. "I have to give you your other birthday present," he said in a low tone.

"I think I'm going to like it," said Blaine.

"Oh, you will."


End file.
